Mi angel
by rub
Summary: es un KaixTyson..........
1. Default Chapter

**Un amargo llamado**

**El titulo creo que no va pero espero y les guste...**

**Ahora el fics...**

El día era precioso, pero para esa persona solo existían nubarrones grises, y es que había pasado mucho desde que se alejo de él, lo extrañaba era cierto y eso le provocaba sentirse mal consigo mismo, y es que aquel peliazul lo había cambiado en muchas cosas, lo mas raro es que sabia que podía volver a verlo pero de solo pensarlo se sonrojaba y tenía alucinaciones un tanto comprometedoras y eso era lo que mas coraje le daba sus estupidas alucinaciones, siguió su camino no esperaba llegar a su casa (mas bien mansión) para que, quien estaría ahí, quien lo esperaría, quien le diría como estuvo tu día o que hiciste hoy; nadie, y es que en su lujubre casa solo estaban los sirvientes a los cuales no les tomaba importancia y es que aunque sabia que ellos se preocupaban por el no le servían de nada en lo que el quería, y lo que el quería era al peliazul, llego aquel lugar donde lo vio por primera, donde beybatallo con él, valla ese día había sido uno de los mejores, pues debajo de ese puente no se había encontrado a un rival sino al que tiempo después le robaría el corazón, miro al cielo y noto que el sol hacia que se viera mas azul de lo normal, SU pelizul tenia los ojos de ese hermoso color, al notar su pensamiento el chico bicolor no hizo mas que sonrojarse, desde cuando era SU peliazul, valla sabía que era posesivo pero estaba exagerando…..

Dime, acaso sera que alguna vez me pudiste pertenecer, aunque yo creo que no alo mejor hubieras escapado y te hubieras decepcionado de que yo el que siempre se sentia superior ante los demas estubiera enamorado de ti, sabes Tyson, deberas lo siento mucho ya que yo nunca quise ser ni siquiera tu amigo, pero la verdad me ponia nervioso y es que el simple hecho de que me sonrieras hacia que mi corazon latiera mas de lo normal y eso me daba un poco de miedo, si miedo, al amor, al rechazo e inclusive a mi mismo, pero ahora ya eso no importa, ya estoy lejos y lo peor de todo es que las esperanzas de que te pueda decir lo mucho que te amo, sea para bien o mal se han ido, pues yo se que estas enamorado de Hillary , pues esa vez que estaba dispuesto a acercarme a ti aunque fuera para ser amigo escuche tu confesion hacia ella - decia el bicolor mientras caminaba de nuevo sin rumbo alguno

Flash Back

Se veia aun chico de unos 16 años platicando con una chica al parecer de la misma edad en uno de los asientos del pasillo de la empresa de la BBA...

Pero Hillary, no puedo hacer eso, es decir como me acercare a el a decirle "hola Kai como estas, sabes te queria decir que estoy enamorado de ti" por Dios mujer si del solo pensarlo me pongo nervioso - decia el chico de ojos tormenta

Hay Tyson no hay que ser tan directo, aunque tienes un poco de razon. Kai no es de las personas de las cuales un comentario asi le animaria, y no es por insultar, pero viniendo de ti puede que lo tome a mal, ya que para Kai tu eres su rival - dijo la chica de cabellos castaños soltando un pequeño suspiro - pero bueno dejemos esos pensamientos atras y ensayemos lo que le diras sale nn

Pero Hillary (con un puchero) no me agas hacerlo de nuevo que ya te dije que eso me averguenza ademas me sudan feas las manos -dijo alzando las manos para mostrarselas a la chica

Ya! es enserio, sino como pienzas hacerlo - dijo regañando y moviendo las manos

Mientras tanto en ese mismo pasillo solo que un poco mas lejos se ve aun chico de tez clara y atro un poco mas moreno...

Sabes que deberias decircelo, ademas entre tantas dudas tu desesperacion me esta impacientando - decia el de cabellos largos viendo de reojo al bicolor

Ya lo se no tienes por que estar repitiendo las cosas, ademas sabes que si lo haria si supiera que no me va a rechazar -cabizbajo

Y como sabes que te rechazara, creo que Tyson a madurado mucho en este tiempo como para tomar las cosas a mal - depronto voltea a ver al frente pues venia caminando con las manos en la nuca y los ojos casi viendo a Kai - JA! hablando de él miranadamas donde esta, platicando con Hillary muy animadamente, creo que seria el momento perfecto no crees - ahora si viendo al bicolor a la cara el caul estaba como un tomate

Sabes creo que no sera la ocasion, ademas de que podia molestarce, podrian estar platicando de algo importante - dijo con nerviosismo

Si, como no Tyson y Hillary hablando de algo importante a ver dime como que? -.-U

Pues...como...como de -se escucha un grito...

TE HE DICHO QUE TE AMO; TE AMO ENTENDISTE!

Ambos chicos se detienen, se ven el uno al otro, mientras que el chico felino no se explica eso el bicolor amenaza con llorar, pero se detiene...

Como de que le gusta ella de eso estarian hablando- dice jirandose en sus talones al ver que la chica se leventa abrazar al ojos tormenta

Pero Kai, yo no lo puedo creer -volteando a ver sorpresivo a los otros dos -"sera que Tyson cambio de opinion con respecto a Kai"; oye a donde vas?

Eso que importa si no tengo nada que hacer aqui - y comienza de nuevo la caminata hasta llegar a la salida

Ya fuera, voltea hacia el cielo y en eso se acuerda del ojos azules, una lagrima sale de sus ojos de rubí, mientras comienza a correr para que nadie lo vea

**End Flash Back**

Ya habian pasado varios dias sin ver a Kai, se sentia tan mal, y, aunque sabai donde vivia el chico bicolor no se atrevia a ir a su casa pues la vergu-enza lo invadia, de solo recordar que Rei le dijo cuando escucho aquella confesion al viento, que locura quien lo creeria ahora ya no sabia que hacer, depronto sintio frio y mucho cansancio, no sabai que le ocurria, hacia varios dias que se sentia mal, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia, salio de su habitacion dirijiendose a la cosina solo iria por un vaso de agua pues ahora ya tenai sed, cuando se puso delante de la escalera y miro hacia abajo le entro un mareo terrible, depronto todas las luces fueron apagadas y ya no supo mas...

La noceh cayo de presto, su estado de salud era deplorable, los doctores practicaron estudios y los analisis no eran favorables, si este estado seguia tendraina que acudir a la urgencia de una riesgosa y cara operacion, lo mas malo de esto es que esta solo se practicaba en Estados Unidos, mientras los chicos se mantenain en la sala de esperas adentro de la habitacion habia una enorme movilizacion de doctores que no sabina cual seria en resultado del paciente y es que el encefalograma no era lo que ellos esperaban...

Meinetras tanto en otro punto de la ciudad, aquel ojs Rubí, aun no sabia de lo ocurrido, aunque sentia un fuerte dolor en su pecho no le tomo importancia, estab ya de vuelta en su casa, no habia cenado, paso de largo a su habitacion, hacer lo de siempre llorar, depronto el mayordomo toco su puerta, al parecer lo llamaban por telefono, pero quien? y para que?

Joven, disculpe tiene una llamada dicen que es muy urgente - decia el anciano por fuera

Diles que no estoy, ya sabes que no me gusta que me llamen y menos si es mi abuelo - dijo secando sus lagrimas y con voz fria y dura

Pero joven, no es su abuelo es alguien mas joven, dice llamarce Rei Kon -dijo el anciano con insistencia

Esta bien tmare la llamada aquie en mi habitacion -incorporandose en la cama para sentarce

Como usted diga Joven - y se fue

Rayos para que me querra, espero y de verda sea importante - agarrando el auricular - Bueno - dijo malumorado- que quieres espero y me importe

Kai, esto si es importante, es sobre Tyson - dijo con la voz un poco cortada

Sobre Tyson, y ahora que ya prepara la boda - sarcasticamente sin oir los soyosos

No sea idiota Kai, Tyson no ama a Hillario eso solo era un ensayo, pero eso no es lo importante, aquie el problema es que Tyson esta internado en terapea intenciba en el hospital Ageles; ya que...que se puede morir Kai - dijo llorando por la deseperacion y angustia

COMO QUE MURIENDOSE, DE QUE HABLAS-gritaba el bicolor mientras empezaba a llorar - sabes voy para aya - colgo y salio enseguida de su casa, no lo creia su Tyson al borde de la muerte - Esto es una pesadilla KAi, es oslo eso, el esta bien ya veras - se decia una y otra vez mientras iba en camino al hospital

CONTINUARA...

Este es el primer cap si les gusta espero comentarios adiosiiiiii nn


	2. Despierta mi angel

**Con agradecimientos y demas yo May-chan alias Rub les dedico este fics …………………………………………………………………………………………………**

**Se que el titulo nada que ver pero bueno ahora pasamos al fics……**

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**DESPIERTA MI ANGEL**

Estaba desesperado, no sabia que hacer, sentía que su tiempo era muy tardado, y lo peor de todo es que ese trafico lo estaba poniendo aun mas irritable, seguía con ese dolor en su pecho que no lo dejaba tranquilo, y al acordarse de la llamada se hacia mas fuerte, de pronto sintió que la limosina se empezaba a mover, al parecer habían salido del aprieto del ajetreado trafico, ya faltaba poco, llegaría a tiempo y se enteraría de todo……………………………

Tenia hora y media en haberle llamado y ni la mínima presencia de él; se estaba empezando a preocupar, a lo mejor le paso algo, ya que conociéndolo a de haber apurado a medio mundo con tal de salir a tiempo, aunque lo malo era que tampoco tenían noticia alguna de Tyson, desde que lo había sido traído al hospital por Broklyn los doctores se habían quedado con él en esa habitación, haciéndole análisis, y con las enfermeras de un lugar a otro, estaban preocupados todos pues cada vez que un doctor salía de aquella habitación no daba información alguna, y eso solo significaba una cosa la enfermedad de Tyson no era buena…………..

En que piensas Rei – se escucho la voz del pequeño rubio – Rei te preocupa verdad? – dijo con una sonrisa melancólica

Si Max, si me preocupa, y es que es desesperante no saber nada de la salud de Tyson – dijo viéndolo a los ojos azules que tanto le gustaban – que a ti no?

Claro que si, pero yo no te preocupaba de Tyson, sino de, Kai – contesto pausadamente

Él, si también me preocupa, pero sabes creo que llegara a tiempo, aunque no lo creas Kai también se preocupa por Tyson – dijo sonriendo a la carita asombrada de Max

Y, porque lo dices?; tu sabes algo que yo no – dijo al acercarse un poco para ver al neko a los ojos

Noooooooooooo! – Con nerviosismo –Co..com…como crees – sonrojado a mas no poder por la cercanía del pequeño – la verdad yo no se nada que Kai tenga que ocultar – dijo girándose para ya no verlo – "_la verdad Max no creo que sea conveniente que te diga que a Kai le gusta Tyson y que por eso se preocupa mucho por él" – _pensó, que para su error cayo en la estupidez de hacerlo en voz alta

Enserio! – Grito el chico de ojos azules – así que mis sospechas eran ciertas, a Kai si le gusta Tyson – dijo emocionado abrazando al neko el cual casi se muere de un infarto por el susto – el pequeño problema es que Tyson no lo sabe

Max, ahora que lo sabes me guardas el secreto – dijo a lo cual el menor solo se limito a sonreírle – y, otra cosa, te bajas es que mi espalda me esta empezando a doler

n/n lo siento Rei, es que tu sabes la emoción- se levanto y ofreció su mano a Rei para ayudar a levantarlo – Sabes ire a fuera, a lo mejor veo llegar a Kai – dijo empezando a caminar retirándose del lugar dejando a un Rei muy desconcertado

Ya había llegado, al fin estaba en la entrada de ese lugar al cual no creyó entrar después del torneo, era el mismo sin duda alguna, se acerco a la recepción con el pensamiento de que todo era mentira y era una broma de los que ahora eran sus amigos, SU Tyson no estaba ahí eso era lo que el quería pensar, se acerco a la recepción, y llamo a una enfermera, esta se acerco a el, y entonces hizo la pregunta de la cual deseaba una respuesta irreal...

Señorita, el joven Tyson Kynomiya esta en este hospital - dijo lo mas serio posible

Espereme un momento en lo que reviso mis archivo - la chica tecleo la computadora y una enorme lista apareció - Si, aquí hay un joven con el nombre que usted me ha dicho, lo malo esque él esta en terapia intensiva, y solo lo podemos dejar subir con la autorización de un familiar del chico

Kai, se había quedado en un estado de shock, no se movía, la noticia mas fría y cruel que le había dicho la enfermera, era peor que una mentira de su abuelo, no era cierto, Tyson en terapia intensiva, pero porque, esa pregunta le rondaba en su cabeza, estaba sumergido en sus pensamientos que solo escucho a lo lejos a la enfermera, al parecer necesitaba de la autorización de un familiar de Tyson, pero de quien, talvez Hitoshi, pero y si el no quería, era de saberse que lo detestaba mas bien se detestaban, y si el no lo autorizaba, se quedaría sin saber de Tyson, espero un momento pues la enfermera debía hacer una llamada a la parte de terapia intensiva para la dichosa autorización, sentía que las horas eran eternas y eso que solo había estado solo un segundo esperando, la enfermera colgó el teléfono eso lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, ahora le dirían si podía subir o no, la enfermera le sonrió amablemente y le indico que su autorización estaba lista, lo habían dejado pasar, él sonrió, mitad alegría y mitad melancolía, en parte estaría cerca de su chico tormenta, mientras que por otro lado el no sabia en que estado lo encontraría………………………………………………………

Ya esta, la verdad no se ni como acepte esto – decía un chico de tez morena y ojos azules – para la próxima no dejare que te metas, entendiste Broklyn? – dijo viendo de reojo al pelirrojo (es pelirrojo cierto 0oU)

O vamos amor se que lo hiciste por que quisiste no por que yo te lo pedí, sabes creo que muy, pero muy en el fondo te agrada Kai para cuñado, aunque sabes, a mi también me agrada seria mi cuñado político jijiji – dijo un poco sonriente pues ese no era un lugar como para estar gritando de emoción – además de que tu sabes que esto le hara bien a Ty-chan – dijo ahora con una sonrisa mas melancólica

No te preocupes Broklyn, Tyson se va a recuperar y volverá a ser el de siempre, el sonriente, dormilón y glotón de siempre – dijo abrazando a el otro chico

Lo se, solo espero que esto se cumpla – comenzando a sollozar

Camino por los pasillos, estaba mas que seguro que se encontraría al bicolor pronto, y para su sorpresa así fue solo que este paso de largo y corriendo, y con una desesperación que nadie podría ganarle

Kai!- expreso pero al parecer este no lo escucho – bueno almenos se que ya esta aquí – dijo y volvió a caminar por el mismo lugar de donde venia

Al pasar por el otro pasillo escucho su nombre lo cual hizo que se detuviera, pero al parecer no era nadie, siguió su camino solo que ahora con mas calma, llego hasta un pasillo, que se dividía en forma de letra "T"; volteo a su derecha y no encontró a nadie conocido, pero al girar su izquierda, vio al abuelo de Tyson acompañado de Hyllari; ambos estaban muy decaídos y la preocupación se notaba en sus rostros, ala parecer la chica había llorado mucho lo noto por que al acercarse la vio a su rostro y este estaba rojo de tanto llorar, entonces quien sabe de donde se acerco a ella e hizo la pregunta que tanto estaba guardando………………

¿Cómo esta Tyson? - dijo tratando de que su voz no le fallara en ese momento

Tyson – dijo la chica volviendo a sollozar y comenzando a derramar mas lagrimas –perdón Kai, a Tyson a un le hacen algunos estudios allí dentro – señalando hacia la puerta de la habitación

Pero dime esta bien, que han dicho los doctores, se recuperara verdad – decía con desesperación

La verdad hijo – dijo el anciano – es que la enfermedad de Tyson no es de ahora, hace ya varios años atrás, es como decirlo una enfermedad hereditaria, su madre Yoshi que en paz descanse sufría de los mismos síntomas de mi muchacho, es algo que tienen en la parte del cerebro, es riesgosa de operar y el único lugar donde practican la operación es en Estados Unidos, aunque ese es un problema lo peor es que es muy cara su operación, sabes, no te preocupes Tyson es fuerte y se sabrá reponer de esta, pues esto solamente depende de el – dijo dejando a un Kai desconcertado y una Hyllari sorprendida por lo antes escuchado

Señor – dijo decidido el bicolor – si es por los gastos de la operación, no se preocupe yo podría pagarlos, además de que hacia ayudaría a Tyson, y creo que usted se sentiría mejor – sonrió un poco alegre pues haría algo por su Tyson

Gracias muchacho, se que tus intenciones son buenas pero creo que seria mucha carga para ti, aparte de que seria una inconveniencia de parte nuestra, y un gasto enorme para ti (si como no como si no fuese rico; sak sal de mi dormitorio ¬¬; esta bien may ya me voy, amargada; oí esos ¬o¬) –dijo el anciano viendo al bicolor a los ojos

Noo! – Casi gritado – para mi no seria molestia alguna, además de que, bueno me, me gustaría poder ayudar en algo – dijo nervioso y con las manos sudando

Pero, nosotros no queremos que nos ayudes – dijo una voz fría – podemos salir solos de este aprieto – volvió a repetir

Hitoshi, no seas grosero el solo esta preocupado y quiere poder ser útil, no como tu que te la pasa todo el tiempo quejándote, y lo peor de todo es que tu ni siquiera sabes si Tyson quiera – dijo la pelicastaña con la voz entre cortada

Niños, por favor dejen de pelear, además este no es le lugar correcto para sus pleitos nocturnos – dijo ahora el pelirrojo

Lo siento – respondió solo la chica- es que me choca que Hitoshi tome esto como un juego, por dios es la vida de su hermano no un juguete – volvió a decir alzando un poco la voz

Por favor, dejen de discutir, luego hablaremos sobre este asunto, ahora solo esperemos a ver que dicen los médicos – dijo el mayor

Esta bien, pero de una vez digo que nosotros superaremos esto solos – dijo de nuevo el chico de ojos azules

"Eso ya lo veremos, no creas que voy a dejar sin ayuda a mi Tyson, cuando se que puedo proporcionársela" – pensó el bicolor sentándose en una de las bancas de espera, mientras veía desafiante a Hitoshi

Las horas se hacían eternas, Rei y Max habían vuelto pues habían ido a sus casas para cambiarse de ropa, los únicos que no se habían movido de su lugar eran Hyllari,Kai, el abuelo, Hitoshi y Broklyn, hasta que oyeron mucho ruido en el cuarto de Tyson, al parecer había una complicación en su estado, una de las enfermeras que había estado en los exámenes salio de la habitación corriendo por el pasillo hacia otro cuarto, del cual saco un aparato y volvió con el cerrando detrás de si la puerta, los ahí presentes no entendían lo ocurrido, pero parecía ser que algo no andaba bien…………….

Era todo un caso, en todo lo que llevaban trabajando ahí nunca habían visto algo igual, el chico había sido traído cerca de las dos de la tarde y desde entonces despertaba, ya era tarde exactamente las once empunto de la noche y él parecía dormir profundamente, habían pensado en la posibilidad de que fuese un coma, pero las indicaciones recibidas hasta el momento mostraban lo contrario, el chico presentaba un severo caso de problemas encefálicos (que mala soy con el T-T), eso era lo mas extraño, por que al parecer no mostraba golpes en su cabeza (si como no ¬¬, sak sal de mi habitación ¬o¬),de pronto algo extraño paso, el chico estaba presentando un infarto, de inmediato los doctores mandaron a una de las enfermeras a que trajera el aparato de cardiograma, ella salio lo mas rápido que pudo, ninguno de los familiares allí presente se paro, al parecer esta era un impresión fuerte, cuando ella volvió los doctores retiraron la parte de arriba de la bata dejando solo al descubierto el pecho del joven, comenzaron con los electrochoques, al parecer el chico no quería contestar a ese llamado desesperado, Dios los doctores empezaron a desesperarse, pero algo ocurrió, de un momento a otro el chico volvió a su estado de descanso, y aunque aun no habría los ojos estaba ya un poco repuesto………………………………………………………

_Que pasaba, todo era tan confuso, era como un sueño, pero del cual no despertaba, desde que cayo por las escaleras había estado escuchando voces primero la de Broklyn, decía algo con Tyson que te paso reacción, pero luego llegaron mas , algunas de ellas decían, no se que sea lo que ocurre este caso es muy extraño, y los demás ahí presentes solo afirmaban, este era un sueño, en cual estaba vagando sin llegar siquiera algún lado, su pensamiento solo se concentraba en esa persona, pero quien era él no lo recordaba, o si, la verdad ya ni recordaba quien era él, pero que le pasaba por que si se acordaba de Broklyn y de él su amor no , de pronto escucho voces, ya no eran los doctores era alguien mas pero quien, camino hasta el lugar de donde provenían, y allí vio a una mujer de hermosos cabellos negros y ojos azules, le recordaba a alguien pero a quien, su olor le era familiar, se acerco mas a ella y cuando al fin la tubo en frente la recordó, era su madre, era hermosa siempre la había visto en fotos pero nunca tan deserca, se acerco mas hasta abrazarla, ella correspondió el abrazo, y deposito dulcemente un beso en sus cabellos azules, así estuvieron un tiempo hasta que ella lo separo dulcemente de sus brazos y con una de sus manos alzo su tierno rostro……….._

Tyson amor mío, dime estas feliz? –dijo dulcemente – no extrañas a nadie?

Mamá, si estoy contento de estar con tigo, de abrazarte, quisiera quedarme aquí en este sueño con tigo, pero la verdad si extraño a alguien que al parecer para mi es especial, pero la verdad esque no recuerdo quien es – dijo viendo los hermosos ojos zafiros de su madre

Por que no haces un poquito de esfuerzo, a lo mejor y así lo recuerdas – dijo sonriéndole dulcemente

Lo recuerdo, me estas hablando de él verdad? – contesto con cara de confusión – déjame pensar – cerro los ojos y a su mente vinieron imagines de todos sus amigos y familiares, pero llego un recuerdo muy especial, él era la persona a la que mas quería y extrañaba – mamá te refieres a Kai? – dijo dulcemente

Si a él me refiero, dime no quieres verlo de nuevo, no lo extrañas – dijo volviéndolo a abrazar – de verdad te quieres quedar en este sueño, aun no es momento, y mas aun cuando tu tienes una misión que vas a cumplir

Mamá, yo no quiero dejarte pero, tampoco quiero dejarlo a él es lo que mas amo en la tierra – dijo comenzando a sollozar – y con respecto a la misión, la verdad yo no la recuerdo - dijo escondiendo su rostro en su madre

Mi ángel, esque aun no es el momento de cumplirla, recuerda que tu bajaste a la tierra gracias a Miguel para que te pudieras reunir con tu ser amado, y ahora que lo has encontrado lo vas a dejar, sabes esa es la parte que debes cumplir de tu misión, después nos reuniremos, ya veras que te vendré a visitar ahora que sabes que eres un ángel mi ángel y que tienes una misión, serán mas cómodas las visitas – dijo sonriendo al acariciar los hermosos cabellos azules de su hijo

Mamá, de verdad te volveré a ver, no te molestas por querer quedarme para cumplir mi misión? – dijo abrazando mas fuerte a su madre

Claro que no mi amor yo te quiero y también deseo tu felicidad, y por supuesto que me volverás a ver te lo prometo, ahora debes volver que los doctores están preocupados, no olvides darle un beso a Hitoshi de mi parte, y por cierto yo te ayudo con el problema de la aceptación de Kai en la familia, Hitoshi no se opondrá a tu felicidad entendiste – dijo separando a Tyson de su cuerpo y dándole un beso en la mejilla

Ma, gracias de verdad gracias, te quiero mucho, te juro que le daré mas de un beso a Hito-kun de tu parte - dijo despidiéndose de su madre con una pequeña agitación en su mano (osease de un lado a otro, entendiste sak uu)

_Mamá eres hermosa y ahora se que tu también eras un ángel siempre lo fuiste, solo que al igual que yo deseabas tener a alguien para amar, te prometo cumplir mi misión y ser feliz al lado de Kai, voy llegando a donde están las demás voces, se oyen felicitaciones de parte de los doctores piensan que duermo, aun que aun siguen con la preocupación de que no despierto, pero creo que les cumpliré su deseo, comienzo lentamente abrir los ojos, lo primero que veo es una luz que lastima mi vista, después cuando volteo a mí derecha veo a una enfermera de blancos cabellos, ella esta asombrada creo que no esperaba que reaccionara, la veo salir de la habitación muy apresurada, quizás va a ver a los doctore, ahora veo a mamá con sus hermosas alas blancas me manda un beso y susurra unas cosa para después irse, entra un doctor hace algunas preguntas y yo solo respondo un simple si o un no, después dice que pasara solo aun familiar, ya que estoy en estado de debilidad, y se va dejando a la enfermera la cual me acomoda el suero y me sonríe yo le correspondo de igual forma, ahora entra mi abuelo, tiene los ojos rojos eso significa que lloro, me abraza al llegar a donde me encuentro, yo solo le digo que no se preocupe que tiene Tyson para rato, el solo sonríe, esta un tiempo con migo, pero el sueño me vence, solo logro escuchar cuando sale del cuarto…_

La enfermera salio muy apresurada que pasara, será que Ty-chan empeoro, Dios espero que no, vuelve con el doctor, están un rato allí dentro después el doctor sale solo con una gran sonrisa, dice que Tyson despertó eso nos hace tan feliz, mas bien eso me hizo muy feliz, escuchamos que solo un debe entrar a verlo, y aunque yo quiero entrar, le sedo el lugar a su abuelo, creo que el es el mas indicado por el momento, el doctor dice que después lo podremos ver cuando lo pasen a otra habitación, eso me hace tan feliz y creo que no soy el único pues veo a Max abrazar a Rei, y observo como el segundo se sonroja, el doctor no acaba de hablar, dice que le dará un tratamiento a Tyson, pero que debemos ir pensando en la operación, eso nos hace que el animo baje, significa que el no se recupera; el abuelo entra, pasa un tiempo cerca de treinta minutos y vuelve a salir, dice que Ty-chan se durmió y que será bueno que vallamos a nuestras casas, y aunque yo no quiero ir, hago caso, pues ayudo a Hyllari a ir a su casa ella esta sola y muy cansada ya que no ha dormido ni comido en las dos horas que hemos pasado a qui, recuerdo aun las palabras de Ty-chan en mi cabeza, pero cuando Rei me aclaro todo, mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte y me sonroje a mas no poder, pues el solo pensar que Tyson me ama me hace sentirme feliz, eso me hace quererlo mas y pensar en que debo de confesarle mi sentimientos, pero eso lo planeare después, ahora debo de llevar a Hyllari a su casa e ir a la mía para poder descansar solo un rato y después venir a ver a mi Tyson; y si es posible decirle lo que siento por él –pensaba el bicolor mientras subía su limosina sin saber que algo no muy agradable le esperab en su casa……………………………..

Continuara……………………………

Aquí esta el segundo Cáp. Perdón por la tardanza es que ando un poco ajetreada ya que no es solo este el fics que escribo y casi no puedo con los pero hago mi mayor esfuerzo, espero y les guste deberás, ahora si respondo a mí publico nn….

Señorita Yumi Asuki, gracias por leer mi fics me a usted alagado mucho ya que ha sido la primera en leerlo, no te preocupes no pienso matar a Ty-chan, imaginate si lo hago Kai me acaba junto con la ayuda de la Sak, espero tu próximo comentario besos y de nuevo gracias……………………

Señorita Amazona Verde ya vez en este Cáp. se aclaro mucho (pobre de ti si no lo hacías no solo ella se iba a enfurecer – este Sak por ultima vez sal de mi habitación) y creeme todo saldrá bien te lo juro ya que soy joven para morir (TT) y por lo de la enfermedad ya veras que si se cura nn, gracias y besos no leemos en la próxima adiú………………

WUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAUUUUUUUU! (ni que fueses perro jijiji- ahora si ya me cansaste se ve a may sacando a la sak de su habitación – may porfis abre te lo ruego no lo vuelvo a ser TT – ahora si) valla mujer me a lagas gracias, sabes nunca creí que a Nancy Hiwatari-17 le gustase mi fics, bueno aquí esta el Cáp. dos espero te guste, y es un honor el que lo leas bueno nos estamos leyendo y gracias, besos y de igual forma yo te quiero, a por cierto lo de la enfermedad si será un poco grave, pero todo saldrá bien, ahora si arrivedercí ……..nn

**Ahora si hasta la próxima besos a todas y no leemos adiosssssiiiiiiiiii**


	3. LA RECAIDA Y LA LLEGADA

Bueno aquí esta el Cáp. tres espero lo disfruten es para ustedes, perdón por la actualización tan tardada, es queme encuentro en periodo de exámenes y eso me quita el sueño, la imaginación y el tiempo, pero por que me gusta cumplir a mi publico termine este Cáp. solo para ustedes……….atte. may yrami de hiyana nn, ignoren el titulo no se ni como se me ocurrió

**LA RECAIDA Y LA LLEGADA**

En el transcurso del camino se la paso callado, no le importaba quien era la compañía que venia con el en la limosina, su único pensamiento era dirigido a su chico tormenta, pensaba en todo lo ocurrido y lo que lo estaba atormentando, una operación, de las mas difíciles y caras, y, aunque el dinero no le importaba ya que sabia de antemano que podría pagar la operación inclusive vendería su alma al diablo para que salvase a Tyson, lo que lo tenia preocupado era que Hitoshi no aceptara su ayuda, por que le tenia tanto odio, él no le había hecho nada, desde que termino el torneo y le confeso que quería a Tyson, Hitoshi había dicho que el no aceptaría esa relación, inclusive le dijo que como se atrevía a decirle que Ty-chan le interesaba como algo mas que un amigo, si de porsi ya le había causado mucho daño, que esa eran cosas que no se podrían remediar, el sabia del daño causado, tenia conocimiento de ello; por que Hitoshi se lo reclamaba, eso debería hacerlo Tyson, el era el único dañado, el que le debía de decirle cuanto lo odiaba o incluso si lo amaba, este pensamiento hizo que se sonrojase, siguió divagando en sus pensamientos cuando la chica que lo acompañaba lo saco de ellos…

Kai – dijo lo más calmada posible- mi casa es la que sigue, podrías decirle por favor a tu chofer que se detenga por favor- dijo limpiando su rostro pues aun en el habían algunas lagrimas

Eh, este, digo si, espera – se acerco a la ventanilla y ordeno al chofer detenerse el cual le obedeció en el instante

Gracias – contesto la pelicastaño, la limosina se detuvo la chica bajo de ella acompañada de Kai llegaron hasta la puerta de la casa, pero antes de entrar la chica se detuvo, girándose para quedar frente al bicolor – sabes Kai, es bueno que te hallas animado a ir a ver a Tyson, creo que cuando le digan que estuviste ahí se alegrara mucho nn, bueno nos vemos hasta mañana cuídate, hasta luego – volvió a girarse a su frente entrando a su casa , dejando a un Kai muy rojo por lo que había dicho la chica

Subió de nuevo a su limosina, esta contento, las palabras de la Hillary lo habían hecho sentirse bien y mas cuando le dijo las palabras **"creo que cuando le digan que estuviste ahí se alegrara mucho" **, lo que mas le resaltaban era "**se alegrara mucho", **Dios sentía que se moriría de los nervios causados por aquellas simples palabras, se subió a la limosina y comenzó su viaje a su casa, todo el tiempo que duro el pequeño recorrido solo se imaginaba a Tyson, seria posible todo lo que ellos dos sentían, llego a una enorme mansión, bajo de la limosina, camino hasta llegar a las escaleras de la entrada las subió (por lógica no ¬¬; Sakura Hiyana de Kon LARGATE DE MI HABITACION ¬0¬; ya pues amargada uu), se paro frente a la puerta, se detuvo un poco, algo le parecía raro, incluso podía decirse que tenia miedo, si, miedo de entrar a su propia casa, y es que si había aprendido algo el tiempo que estuvo encerrado en la abadía era que debía seguir a sus instintos, y este era uno del cual estaba dudando, sin pensarlo abrió la gran puerta de caoba, entro a la mansión, camino un pequeño trayecto hasta llegar a la recepción, miro de reojo a el frente de esta y lo que vio no le agrado en lo absoluto……………

QUE DE MONIOS CREES QUE ESTAS HACIENDO AQUÍ? – grito exaltado

Volvió a despertar, solo que esta vez estaba acompañado de su hermano, y aunque este estaba dormido, le alegraba que se encontrase ahí, ya era de noche, lo noto por que diviso a la luna llena por la ventana de su habitación, un momento esa no era su habitación, tampoco estaban todos los aparatos que antes tenia puesto, eso indicaba que ya no estaba en terapia intensiva, lo cual lo alegro mucho, volvió de nuevo su mirada hacia su hermano, y la verdad es que este estaba durmiendo muy cómodamente, y como no si tenia al ser que mas amaba (después de él claro esta, ya que por ser el hermanito se le quería mas) entre sus brazos, entonces se empezó a imaginar cosas con cierto bicolor de ojos rubí, como el que podían estar así de juntos algún día, vio a Hitoshi moverse al parecer se estaba despertando, lo vio tenia una sonrisa gigantesca en su rostro, algo extraño en su hermano, al menos para con él, este dejo aun lado el cuerpo dormido de su amante camino hasta la cama donde se encontraba recostado, puso una de sus manos en su frente y le volvió a sonreír………….

Como te sientes Ty-chan? – pregunto acompañado de su risa y un pequeño bostezo

Mejor, creo que ya me siento mucho mejor – dijo el chico volteando a ver a la ventana – a que hora me cambiaron de habitación que no sentí el movimiento – repitió viendo a su hermano

Hace cerca de una hora, la verdad es que tu duermes como piedra – dijo sonriéndole calidamente

Ah! Eso no es cierto no duermo como piedra, solo tengo sueño pesado es todo – dijo el ojos tormenta mientras sonreía – Y dime que dijeron los doctores, siempre si se realizara la operación – dijo con una postura mas seria

La verdad Ty-chan, es que, si, la operación se realizara, el problema es que no tenemos los suficientes recursos para mandarte a Estados Unidos, pero no te preocupes, no se como pero de que realizaran esa operación es muy seguro – dijo el chico apretando sus manos en forma de puños

Hito-Kun, sabes en sueños vi a mi mamá, si es así de bonita como tu me has dicho, me dijo que todo saldrá bien, que no debemos preocuparnos – dijo tomándole una mano a su hermano – también me dijo que te quiere mucho y que te mandaba besos, sabes yo confió en que ella nos ayudara, y que no debemos preocuparnos mucho

Tyson – dijo en susurro Hitoshi no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, eso podía significar muchas cosas como el que Tyson pudo haber estado al borde de la muerte, ya que la única manera de ver a su madre era de esa forma

Hitoshi!- llamaba el ojos tormenta, su hermano se había sumergido en sus pensamientos – HITOSHI! HASME CASO! – termino de gritar haciendo que el pelirrojo se levantara y cayera del sillón donde estaba durmiendo

Que pasa – dijo aun medio dormido el pobre de Broklyn –por que tanto alboroto – continuo solo que esta vez con un bostezo

Perdón Broklyn, no quise gritar tan fuerte, y despertarte así de brusco jijijijiji nñ –reía el ojos tormenta – sucede que estoy hablando a Hito-Kun pero el me ha ignorado por completo – decía haciendo un extraño puchero el chico

Ah! Era eso, un momento Tyson a que hora te levantaste! – grito ahora el otro chico

Hace un rato que ha despertado, no deben hacer tanto ruido este s un hospital, y, Tyson si te estaba poniendo atención es solo que me ha sorprendido tu comentario, eso fue todo – dijo serio el otro chico de cabellera azul

Si tu lo dices – dijo con expresión de duda el chico menor- pero bueno, dime cuando me darán de alta? Es que la verdad tantos aparatos me asustan – dijo denotando tristeza

No te preocupes Ty-chan los doctores han dicho que te darán de alta a lo mejor mañana ya que tu recuperación ha sido muy exitosa – decía el pelirrojo al acercarse al peliazul

Ah, si es así que bueno uu, y díganme, el abuelo como esta, se fue a la casa, parecía que necesitaba descansar – con preocupación decía el chico tormenta

Si, el y los demás ya se han retirado a sus casas – contesto Hitoshi seriamente mientras veía a través de la ventana

Los demás, el abuelo no me hablo de nadie mas – decía muy extrañado el chico

Si Ty-chan los demás, Hito-Kun, habla de Hillary, Kenny, Rei, Max, y Kai, el cual por cierto estaba muy preocupado – dijo el chico de cabellos rojos haciéndose el interesante haciendo sonrojar al peliazul

En-ense- enserio – dijo muy nervioso – que bueno que se preocuparon por mi "en especial Kai, Dioses el se preocupo por mi" – decía el chico con nervios del solo pensar en su ser amado….

Por Dios Kai, no levantes la voz que me lastima mis oídos – se escucho decir en la casa

Sabes que tu visita no me agrada para nada, además yo te he preguntado que haces aquí, responde- decía el chico con indiferencia y un poco de rudeza

O vamos Kai- Kun no es para que te exaltes de esa manear, dime, que no puedo venir a mi casa, además si no mas lo recuerdo yo también soy dueña de ella – decía la voz femenina que se escuchaba igual de dura que la del chico

Si, claro que puedes, la pregunta es para que has venido, tú solo sabes venir par dos cosas, una es por dinero y otra por que te ha mandado mi abuelo – dijo acercándose al sillón donde estaba la chica de largo cabello café con mechones de más oscuro color (es cosa de familia uu)

Esta vez en realidad mí querido hermanito eh venido solo por una cosa, para advertirte, sabes el abuelo me comento que hace un tiempo te le revelaste, y el ha pensado tomar cartas en el asunto, dijo que te destruiría por lo que mas quisieras, así que, te recomiendo que, cuides bien al DRAGON – dijo y salio corriendo de la recepción antes de que su hermano le digiera algo

Se quedo atónito ante aquella confesión, una por que, su hermana seria ambiciosa, egoísta, fría, cruel, calculadora etc, pero algo que tenia es que siempre le decía la verdad a pesar de que se dijesen que se odiaban muy en el fondo sabían que se querían y que se ayudarían el uno al otro a costa de quien fuera ; lo que mas le extraño es que su hermana supiera del agrado que el tenia por Tyson y cuando le dijo "cuides bien al dragón" el se sonrojo a mas no poder, que no le dio ánimos de gritarle a su hermana para pedirle una explicación por ello; ahora que haría, ya no era solo la enfermedad de Tyson, sino también su abuelo el que quería acabar con él……..

La chica subió rápido las escaleras conocía a su hermano a la perfección, y también sabía que si no se alejaba de ahí le iba a ir muy mal, ya que aunque le advirtió a su hermano sobre su abuelo, no se iba a negar que le gustaba hacerle la vida imposible, por eso le dijo lo del dragón, ella sabia desde hace un tiempo que su hermano mayor estaba atraído por ese chico, pero ella no era la única sino también su abuelo se había enterado de ello, y aunque a veces peleara con Kai, lo ayudaba pues le gustase o no muy en el fondo lo quería, era su único hermano y prácticamente el único de la familia al cual quería, entro a su habitación cerrando con prisa la puerta, y de un brinco se dejo caer a la cama, con una sonrisa sin burla, ya que la mayoría de las veces la hacia con esa intención, estaba feliz, almenos aunque no lo crean podía ayudar a su hermano en algo, y eso la tranquilizaba mucho, cerro sus ojos de color rojizo, y se dispuso a dormir había sido un viaje largo desde Rusia hasta Japón…..

La noche se prolongo, pero eso a el no le importaba, el poco sueño que tenia se le había escapado cuando su hermana le dijo lo que su abuelo tramaba, Dios, y si le hacía daño a Tyson, eso el no se lo perdonaría nunca, antes el lo mataba, ya que nadie se atrevía hacerle daño a lo que mas quería, la madrugada llego y sin darse cuenta se durmió en el sillón, sintió los rayos de el sol de la mañana en su cara, haciéndolo levantarse, y al hacerlo se topo con el rostro serio de su hermana la cual estaba sentada en el sillón en el cual se había quedado dormido, ella estaba viéndolo de reojo, con sus brazos cruzados, y las piernas igual cruzadas, le sonrió con como decirlo sin malicia pero sin cariño, cosa que lo extraño mucho…..

Valla que has dormido hermanito, sabes tiene alrededor de dos horas que llamaron para avisar que un tal Tyson Kynomiya salía hoy del hospital cerca de las tres de la tarde, y si no te das prisa no llegaras – dijo señalando el reloj de pared

Que,como que a las tres de la tarde, que hora es? – pregunto aun adormilado Kai cuando volteo a ver el reloj abrió sus ojos a mas no poder cuando noto que eran la una con treinta minutos de la tarde – POR DIOS KAIYA, ME DEBISTE HABER HABLADO MAS TEMPRANO NO QUE ME DEJASTE DORMIR HASTA LA UNA DE LA TARDE –grito exaltado el chico

Un momento, esto no es mi culpa te estuve despertando desde las seis de la mañana y no te levantaste, lo cual significa que eso no es problema mío entendiste KAI – dijo la chica viendo directo a los ojos rubí de su hermano

Esta bien solo por esta vez te daré la razón, ahora con tu permiso me retiro ya que debo bañarme – dijo levantándose del sofá y dirigiéndose a las escaleras para ir a su habitación

Te comprendo, debes de estar presentable por si vez a Tyson – dijo la chica haciendo que su hermano se detuviese en el camino

Ya deja de decir necedades Kaiya, además, eso no es cierto, esque me siento sucio es todo – dijo tratando de ocultar su notable sonrojo y subiendo lo mas rápido posible las escaleras

Hay hermano sino te conociera diría que tienes miedo, pero bueno yo también me cambiare, después de todo hay que conocer al cuñado - dijo dibujando una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro

Ya estaba en su habitación, por dios como se había atrevido su hermana hacerle tal comentario, fue tan directo que no lo soporto y se tubo que retira, mas bien salio huyendo del lugar, estaba feliz SU Tyson saldrá del hospital esa tarde, lo cual quería decir que ya estaba mejor – sonrio algo no nato en el pero lo hizo – pero talvez de la operación no se libraba, un momento ahora mas que nunca debía estar con el, ya que su abuelo también estaba entre ellos dos, un momento, cuando habían estado realmente juntos, es cierto que eran compañeros de equipo pero, el nunca se digno a verlo a los ojos y decirle que lo quería, su cobardía fue mas grande, pero bueno, ahora lo vería, y eso significaba que tenia que decirle ciertas cosas- salio del baño y se comenzó a vestir, su camisa negra y pantalones azules era todo lo que necesitaba, se arreglo tratando de ir lo mas discreto que pudiera, abrió la puerta de su habitación y la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro se cayo cuando vio a su hermana en la puerta vestida para salir – Y tu a donde vas "hermanita"? – pregunto molesto

OH vamos Kai creías que me iba a quedar con las ganas de conocer a mi, digo a Tyson Kynomiya – dijo y lo comenzó a jalar del brazo haciéndolo correr para bajar las escales abrir la puerta y entrar a la limosina que ya estaba lista – al hospital ANGELES rápido – dijo la chica con seriedad al chofer el cual hizo caso y arranco el carro dirigiéndose al lugar

EL día era precioso ya se había despedido de los doctores, enfermeras y demás, estaba en la puerta de su habitación dispuesto a salir, se veia mas hermoso que nunca, esperaba que al salir esa persona estuviese ahí para verlo y platicar con el, pero antes de salir vio a un hombre parado en la ventana de la cual había sido su habitación, ese ser era extraño y al parecer nunca lo había visto en su vida, lo mas raro era como se había posado en su ventana sin que el lo hubiera visto……

¿: Hola Andel, perdón, digo Tyson, valla nos volvemos a ver, espero y esta vez terminemos lo que comenzamos mi Ángel – dijo ese ser acercándose a un Tyson muy espantado

¡!

Llegaron al dichoso Hospital, bajaron de la limosina unos centímetros antes de llegar completamente al hospital, caminaron solo un poco y en le entrada se encontraron con los que eran compañeros de Kai, Kaiya se presento con todos ya que su hermano la ignoro, estaba mas concentrado en otras cosas como para ponerle atención, cuando se escucho que llamaban a los doctores para que se dirigieran a la habitación 987 ya que el paciente había recaído de nuevo en su enfermedad, los corazones de los allí presentes se aceleraron, pues eso significaba que la persona a la cual esperaban estaba otra vez en un problema, el chico bicolor, no creía lo que estaba escuchando por lo cual comenzó a correr para el cuarto del chico tormenta sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de subir por el elevador …………………………………….

C.O.N.T.I.N.U.A.RA…………………………

DIOS QUE MAL SOY CON TY-CHAN ;;

TU ERES MALA HASTA CON YORK EL POBRE ESTA LLORANDO PARA QUE LE ABRAS LA PUERTA, CREO QUE DEBERIAS HACERLO O PESCARA UN RESFRIADO, MAY ME ESTAS PONIENDO ATENCION, HEY NO TE DUERMAS, DE PERDIDA CONTESTA LOS REVIEWS FLOJA

AH QUE DECIAS, ES QUE ME QUEDE DORMIDA SOLO UN RATITO, -o-, ASI, LO REVIEWS BUENO AGRADECIMIENTOS A .-

YUMI ASUKI – BUENO COMO VERAS NO LE PASO NADA MALO A KAI (SOLO APARECIO SU SIS) Y POS CON LA OPERACIÓN CREEME QUE ESA LLEGARA SOLO QUE MAS ADELANTE GRACIAS POR EL COMENTARIO Y BESOS HASTA LA PROXIMA nOn…….

NANCY HIWATARI 17 –PUES NO QUEDA MAS QUE DECIR QUE GARCIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS MUJER HACES QUE ME SONROJE COMO UN TOMATE ; QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL CAP ESPERO Y ESTE LO DISFRUTES, Y POR HITO NO TE PREOCUPES CREO QUE LE LAVAREMOS EL CERBRO, NO ES CIERTO CAMBIARA UN POQUITO OK, BESOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA………

AMAZONA VERDE – BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAP ESPERO Y LO DISFRUTES, AUNQUE POR LO DE HITO LA VERDAD LE GUSTE O NO TY-CHAN Y KAI-KUN ANDARAN JUNTOS JIJIJIJIJI…. BUENO BESOS Y HASTA LA PROXIMA

ILEYSE VYNTRA – HACERLO SUFRIR CREO QUE SI, AUNQUE LUEGO LO HAREMOS MUY, PERO MUY FELIZ SOLO QUE ESO NO SERA HASTA DENTRO DE UNOS CAP MAS, QUE BUENO QUE TE GUSTO EL ENSERIO ESTAMOS EN CONTACTO, BESOS Y AHSTA LUEGO

AHORA SI SAK-CHAN TERMINE nOn

AHORA QUE YA TE DESOCUPASTE LE ABRIRAS A YORK EL POBRE ESTA QUE SE CONGELA UU, MAY DESPIERTA MAY! BUENO ESTA SE DURMIO NOS LEEMOS EN LA PROXIMA MIENTRAS LEVANTO A MAY

BESOS Y ADIOS " NEKO


	4. Chapter 4

**La Escapada, EL extraño y muchop mas...**

Llego hasta la habitacion donde se encontraba Tyson, rogaba a su dios por que la persona a la cual amaba no le pasase nada malo, aunque intentoi entrar no pudo los doctores se lo prohibieron, y sierto hermano mayor de el chico tormenta, se estaba desperando, cuando uno de los doctores salio, vio a los tres chicos y les sonrio...

Perdonen por hacer que se preocuparan, el joven Tyson solo tubo un pequeño dolor de cabeza lo cual nos hizo creer que lo haria volver hacer que recallera pero la verdad esque no, es muy fuerte y eso es de admirarse, dentro de un momento se podran ir todos juntos a su casa - dijo el doctor retirendose del lugar - y otra cosa lo pueden pasar a ver si gustan

Gracias doctor - contesto Kai que era el mas cercano a este " que bueno que no le paso nada grave"

Lo quieres pasar a ver Kai - dijo una voz frente a el

Que? -dijo saliendo de sus pensamientos - yo este, si, pero creo que Hitoshi no quiere- contesto algo desanimado

No te preocupes por el, acaba de ir con el doctor a ver lo de la salida de Ty-chan,se nota que no estabas al pendiente - contesto el pelirrojo - pero dime pasaras o no? - interrogo de nuevo

Esta bien - se acerco a la manija de la puerta sus manos le sudaban, y un gran hueco de nervios se habia formado en su estomago, giro la manija y abrio lentamente la puerta,los nervios aumentaban, entro delicadamente a la habitacion, miro a todas las direcciones buscando a Tyson, su vista se detubo en la cama de la habitacion, alli estaba su angel, recostado en la cama con sus ojos cerrados, respirando suavemente, sus manos acada lado de la cama, si el nerviosismo que tenia lo estaba volviendo loco, el solo ver a su Tyson ahi lo puso peor, respiro con calma hacercandose a la cama del chico tormenta, lo miro un tiempo que para el fue eterno, hasta que el chico que estaba recostado en la cama empezo a despertar, no sabia que hacer, que le diria cuando Tyson despertase, ahora si estaba seguro de que moriria por culpa de sus nervios...

Abrio sus ojos lentamente, aquel tipo lo habia dejado inconciente, probocandole mucho dolor de cabeza, su vista estaba en el techo del lugar, sintio entonces la presencia de otra persona e el cuarto, y por curiosidad voltio a ver, a lo mejor aquel sujeto que lo ataco aun estaba alli, se encontro con una mirada rojiza la cual estaba muy nerviosa, cerro sus ojos y dio un suspiro hasta que su mente proceso la imagen de aquella persona, sintio entonces que su corazon salto a mas no poder,abrio de nuevo sus ojos y volvio a mirar a los ojos de la persona, se sonrojo al saber quien era, y sintio nerviosismo, Dioses que hacia el ahi, en sus habiatacion, fue entonces que por inercia dijo...

Ho..hola Kai, que haces aqui? - pregunto nervioso

Broklyn me dijo que podia pasar, pero si no quieres que este aqui me retiro - contesto tratando de ser lo mas frio posible pero ese esfuerzo fue en vano ya que aun que hiciera lo que hiciera su voz ya no era como antes

no, no lo decia por eso es que me es extraño verte aqui - dijo el chcico sonando un poco triste- despues de todo tu nunca te preocuparias por mi - prosiguio

Deja de decir tonterias, el que habeces me saques de quisio no quiere decir que no me preocupe por ti - contesto volteando su cara a otro lado ya que estaba sonrojado

Pues, gracias - atino a decir mientras se sonrojaba - y mi hermano donde esta? - pregunto mientras se comenza a incorporar en la cama

Esta hablando con los doctores - dijo mientras lo volteaba ver, observando que el menor se sostenia la cabeza - aun te duele cierto ? - pregunto con preocupacion

Eh, este solo un poco, ya se me pasara, el doctor dijo que debere guardar solo un poco de reposo cuando vuelva a casa, y aun que la idea no me agrade tendre que hacerle caso - sonrio mientras hacia que le otro chico solo se sonrojara - y, dime los demas vinieron, me gustaria hablar con Hillary, quiero preguntarle algo

Si vinieron estan abajo, aun que creo que han de haber subido por la preocupacion que causaste, y el alboroto de los doctores - contesto con un deje de odio, sin querer se habia puesto celoso del comentario de Tyson

Ah, ya veo, asi que fue toda una bulla la que cause - dijo mientras se ponia serio

Dime, el dolor de hace unos minutos, el cual te dejo inconciente fue muy fuerte - dijo mientras se acercab a la cama, poniendo una de sus manos en el barandal - recuerdas por que se ocaciono

Este, la verdad si me dolio mucho y creo que fue porque, por que estaba un poco nervioso por salir del hospital - dijonervioso, la presencia de Kai cerca de el no le era de mucha ayuda y el recoradar el por que de su desmayo tampoco, cerro los ojos dejandose llevar por el recuerdo..

**Flash Back**

Hola Andel, digo Tyson, valla nos volvemos a ver, espero y esta vez terminemos lo que comenzamos mi angel - dijo el hombre cuando se acercaba a Tyson el cual estaba muy espantado

Qui..quien eres y por que me dices Andel, yo no te conosco - contesto con sus manos temblorosas

Oh vamos nome digas que ya te has olvidado de mi tan facilmente, que ya no recuerdas a los "amigos " - dijo con mucho sinismo - sabes desde que libramos esa batalla en aquel mundo, no he podido sacarte de mi mente, solo con el simple hecho de desear pelear con tigo de nuevo para ahora si poder acabar con tigo - sonrio maliciosamente

Por que me hablas asi, yo ni siquiera tengo idea de que es lo que me estas diciendo - contesto con interrogancia

Hay Andel la vida humana te ha cambiado mucho, dime te sientes agusto con ella? - dijo el sujeto, al cual Tyson solo pudo verle sus ojos lilas - sabes pense que cambiarias por lo menos tu forma de ser pero al parecer aun te gusta convivir con la gente de este lugar- dijo hacercandose mas a el chico

Que es lo que pretendes, quien eres? - volvio a decir con su misma interrogancia

Esta bien si tu me lo pides tan amable Andel te lo dire, soy el guardian de lo oscuro, el ser de lo siniestro, el amante de la noche, tu peor pesadilla, y apesar de ello aun no me recuerdas, bueno esta bien soy yo Devidmush el que alguna vez pelease con tigo, contra tu credo, tu familia y tu padre, sabes fue facil pelear con tigo pero fue dificil vencerte, tanto que me enviaste al lugar de los fines eternos de la oscuridad macabra, pero no te preocupes que ahora mismo acabaremos con ello - sonrio abalanzandose contra Tyson que tubo que retener su grito de dolor ya que al sujeto lo habia golpeado fuertemente en su cabeza probocandole dolores punzantes - sabes que es lo mejor que ya h encontrado tu punto debil y lo acabare, recuerda cuidar al sujeto llamado Kai - dijo dejandolo inconciente en el suelo

**End Flash Back**

Tyson, Tyson, oye estas aqui, hasme caso - decia el chico bicolor mientras movia levemente al otro chico que estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos

Los ojos tormentas se fijaron levemente en los rubies del otro chico, estaba tan sumergido en su mundo que no se dio cuenta cuando la otra persona frente a el lo hablaba...

Que sucede Kai - dijo lo mas calmado posible viendo como el otro chico solo suspiraba

Olvidalo Tyson, ya es hora de que salgamos del hospital, tu hermano hace un rato que me habiso, pero como estabas tan sumergido en tus pensamientos no lo escuchaste - dijo con seriedad

Ah, era eso - dijo sin importancia alguna - Kai, podrias dejar de sostenerme para que me pueda levantar de la cama - repitio sin siquiera poner atencion a sus palabras, haciendo sonrojar levemente al otro chico

Este, si claro - apratandose lo mas que pudo del chcio que aun estaba fuera de este mundo -" en que tanto pensaras Tyson" - pregunto internamente el chico

Cosas sin importancia- contesto el otro hacien que Kai lo viese serio - tu preguntaste en que estaba pensando, y la verdad son cosas sin mucha importancia - repitio con calma

Tyson, yo no te pregunte nada - enarco una de sus cejas - "Pareciera que leyo mi mente"; esto es todo lo que trajiste - refiriéndose a la pequeña maleta del chico

Si, no te preocupes yo la llevo -sonrio haciendo sonrojar mas al otro chico – Dioses por que - dijo en susurro escuchado por el bicolor

Por que? Que? Tyson – dijo con una gran curiosidad

Ah!; este nada nñ – denotando cierto nerviosismo – uno que recuerda cosas – menciono dirijirndose a la puerta de la habitación dejando a un Kai muy intrigado

/ En los pasillos de la sala de espera/

Entonces lo de Ty-chan no fue muy grave – suspiro el rubio

Asi es Max, inclusive hoy mismo le darán de alta – contesto el pelirrojo – Hitoshi solo fue por algunos papeles que son necesarios y regresara pronto – sonrio

Si es asi, quien es la persona que esta con Tyson – dijo intrigado ahora el chino

No te preocupes esta bien, lo acompaña Hiwatari – sonrio el chico pelirrojo guiñando un ojo

Ya veo – contesto el chino sonriendo de igual forma - asi que esta en buen cuidado

Hay Dios ustedes dos no cambian para nada - suspiro resignado el rubio

Oh, vamos Maxi no lo tomes de esa forma - dijo el chino con un puchero, haciendo sonrojar al rubio

Bueno ahora solo falta esperara a que salgan Tyson y Kai de la habitacion - dijo sonriendo con amabilidad

/ En la habitacion/

No se te olvida nada, por que creeme que no estoy dispusto a regresarme por nada - dijo el chico sin medir sus palabras haciendo sonrojar al moreno

Pues creo que no sera necesario ya que solo estube unos dias aqui - sonrio abriendo la puerta, lo cual causo que abriese mucho sus ojos al ver a sus amigos ahi - Hola chicos como estan? - sonrio agradecido

Ty-chan, que bueno que ya estas mejor - dijo Max mientras lo abarzaba

Pues gracias Maxi - dijo el chico correspondiendo al abrazo, eran los mejores amigos de eso no habia duda aunque ciertas personas se encelaran del hecho, pero sabian que eso solo era una muestar de cariño, pero su mirada se poso en una rojiza que no era presisamente la de Kai - y ella quien es ? - susurro al oido de Max el cual solo sonrio

Despues te digo - contesto de igual forma mientras se separaba del chico

Bueno creo que ahora lo importante aqui es que llevemos a Tyson a su casa - dijo Broklyn mientras se acercaba a el chico menor

Este, Broklyn, te puedo pedir un favor? - dijo con suma calma

Si dime - sorprendido

Veras, los vere en la cas - dijo y salio corriendo de ahi dejando a unos chicos con la boca abierta, las mujeres solo se sorprendieron

Para cuando reaccionaron y siguieron a Tyson ya no lo encontraron, o era muy rapido o definitivamente esa era una huida rapida...

Que le dire a Hito-Kun cuando me pregunte por él ? - dijo Broklyn al borde de las lagrimas

Le dices que lo fui a buscar - contesto Kai mientras salia del hospital

/ En otra parte de Japon /

El chico de cabellos Azul tormenta corria como si lo persiguieran, llego hasta un lugar muy apartado de la ciudad, una iglesia, muy grande por cierto, pero bonita a la vez, observo con suma determinacion el lugar, la entrada de flores y la puerta de madera tallada finamente, se adentro en ella, habian quisas algunas personas pero él no les tomo importancia alguna, solo buscaba una cosa y cuando la miro no hizo mas que sonreir dulcemente...

Puedes entrar si gustas - se escucho la voz dulce detras de el - no esta prohibido para nadie, ademas tuconoces muy bien este lugar, aqui te criaste, no me digas que lo has olvidado

Sus ojos se notaron en ese momento lo mas cristalino que pudieron, recordaba a esa persona, sus ojos, su sonrisa e inclusive su persona era lo que mas recordaba, por inercia se acerco a ella y le dio un abrazo, mientras que de sus dulces ojos comenzaban a salir lagrimas, la alegria que invadia su alma era inmensa y de eso no habia duda alguna, la persona tambien correspondio al abrazo, el levanto su tierno rostro para mirarla mas detenidamente, era una chica de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel, le sonreia a Tyson con una ternura indescriptible...

Tambien te estrañe Andel, y como no dejar de pensar en ti, eres lo unico que tengo, bueno aparte de nuestros demas hermanos, tu eres especial por ser el mas pequeño - sonrio de nuevo con ternura

Gracias Amiel, eres mi mejor amiga, es mas eres mi hermana, y te agradesco el que me cuides, pero diem que haces aqui, no deberias andar en alguna mision?- pregunto con suma interrogancia

La verdad mi queridisimo niño, la mision se llama Tyson Kynomiya, sabes la acepte rapido por que esa persona me trae muchos recuerdos - volvio a sonreir viendo la cara de sorpresa de Tyson

Y dime no vas a entrar? - señalo al lugar donde habia una virgen rodeada de muchas veladoras

Si, me acompañas, es que deceo pedirle algo muy importante - sonrio de igual manera entrando aquel lugar que le daba mucha paz a sus interiores

/ En otra parte de Japon/

El chico bicolor habia corrido mucho, ya estaba cansado y lo peor de todo es que no habia ninguna muestra de Tyson, eso le estaba causando mucha desesperacion, donde se habia metido y como habia sido tan rapido par correr, siguio con su busqueda y definitivamente cuando lo encontrara le pediria; no es mas le exigiria una explicacion...

/ Mientras tanto en la Iglesia/

Rezaba, eso era muy extraño para el que se habia criado en un mundo en el cual se adoraba a muchos dioses, pero la comunicacion con aquel ser se le hacia tan familiar, que su ser deseaba nunca irse de ese lugar...

" Espero y me escuches, yo se que hace mucho tiempo que no hago esto, pero mi corazon solo tiene un deseo, te pido, es mas te imploro que me ayudes, quiero saber quien es aquel ser que se acerco a mi en la habitacion del hospital, deseo con todo mi corazòn saber el resultado de mis sueños, y lo mas importante de todo, te ruego mi señora, cuides a mi amado que aunque el no lo sepa deseo que nada malo le pase" - pedia suplicante entre sus pensamientos el chico tormenta

Mientras el ser que estaba a su lado solo se dedicaba a verlo con mucha ternura, sonreia, pues ella sabia de antemano lo que el suplicaba, recordo que no pudo hacer nada aquella vez en la habitacion del hospital para ayudarlo, pero la realidad es que no se lo permitieron, cerro sus puños con coraje, pero cuando la mirada de èl se clavo en ella no hizo mas que ahogar aquel sentimiento y sonreir con alegria

Ya has terminado Tyson?- le pregunto ella

Si, Amiel, me estaba preguntando si podrias llevarme a la casa, es que no me gustaria irme solo, ademas asi platico con tigo - dijo sonriendo

Claro, aunque yo siempre he estado con tigo -lo abrazo- ahora vamos que aquel al que llamas Kai te esta buscando - dijo separandose de èl

Antes de salir Tyson volteo a ver a la virgen, y vio claramente como esta le sonreia y el respondio de igual forma, entonces comenzo a caminara al lado de Amiel la cual habia adoptado una forma humana para que no dieran por loco a Tyson cuando platicara con ella..

/ Volviendo con el bicolor/

Llego aun parque, en el cual por lo general practiacaba con el equipo, se sento en uan de las bancas cuando sintio que alguien le tomaba por el hombro, muy sorprendido, volteo de inmediato a ver de quien se trataba, se encontro con unos ojos ambar que lo miraban muy alegres, era su compañero de equipo, suspiro esperaba que fuese la otra persona pero al parecer no tenia suerte...

Rei, que haces aqui no deberias estar en la casa de Tyson esperandolo - dijo alzando una ceja

Si, pero decidi que es mejor ayudarte, si lo buscamos entre dos es mas probable que lo encontrmos mas rapido, no crees? contesto el chino con su tipica sonrisa

Creo que tienes razon, solo espera que descanse un poco- dijo acomodandose de nuevo en la banca - lo he buscado casi por toda la ciudad y ni rastro de èl

No te preocupes veras que lo encontraremos- contesto acaomodandose a su lado

En ese mismo lugar solo que aunos cuantos centimetros lejos de ellos se va a otro ser, viste ropas oscuras, una camisa sin mangas, su panatalon negro que ajusta su estrecha cintura, sonrie maliciosamente...

Valla por fin lo encontre - sonrio maliciosamente - ahora comencemos con lo antes dicho

Comenzo a caminar hasta donde estaban los otros dos jovenes, cuando al fin estubo frente a ellos, les sonrio haciendo que los otros dos solo lo mirasen con interrogancia...

Disculpen - dijo con mucha cordialidad - ustedes buscan a una persona llada Tyson Kynomiya - sonrio de nuevo con saracasmo

Tu como sabes? - dijo el neko muy sorprendido

Pues te dire la persona que buscas es mia - dijo de nuevo haciendo que tanto el chino como el ruso lo mirasen sorprendido - no sean mal pensados, lo digo de broma, yo se donde se encuentra

Donde? - dijo Kai mirandolo friamente

No te desesperes Kai, el japones esta bien, aunque creo que cuando lo vuelvan a ver sera demasiado tarde - dijo haciendo enojar a Kai

Por que dices necedades - contesto levantandose del lugar para mirar los ojos lilas del sujeto

No digo necedades, yo solo hablo con la verdad, es mas si quieres ahora mismo lo comprobare - dijo viendo a la entrada del parque por donde se veian entrar el chico tormenta y su acompañante - con su permiso deboa acabar con alguien - dijo dejando aun Kai muy sorprendido y por alguna extraña razon asustado...

CONTINUARA...

Bueno al fin he terminado; corto no, pero bueno de eso a nada, jijijiji, espero y les guste se los deseo de todo corazòn, ahoar mis agradecimientos a.-

Yumi Asuki ... Bueno señorita segui su consejo espero, la verdad es que si separaba los momentos de cada quien solo que al parecer la maquina no ponia los parentesis, espero y esta vez lo logremos, gracias por el comentario y pues espero y el cap te guste , besos nos leemos ...

Kokoro Yana...Que bueno que te guste la historia, y lo de Tyson y Kai pues lo dejaremos un poco para mas tarde, con respecto a lo de ser mi admiradora mujer haras que me sonroje mas de lo que ya estoy, ahora que si asi lo deseas pues garcias, perdona que no actualice pronto, pero ahora que salga de vacaciones lo intentare hacer mas seguido, es que mi compu no sirve y tengo que rentar, pero ya vez de que cumplo cumplo y aqui esta el cuarto cap. gracias por el comentario y nos estamos leyendo; besos y adios...

Nancy Hiwatari... pues gracias mujer, lo bueno es que me has podido dar tu opinion, pues ya vez Ty-chan sale pero creo que me pase con respecto al sujeto eso, con respecto alo de Kai tardara talvez hasta el proximo cap, pero esa es otra historia, gracias por el comentario, besos nos leemos he! adios...

Arigato a todos aquellos que me apoyan recuerden que este fics es suño y gracias a sus comentarios es que estoy aqui...Besos...

**Mayi- Neko " Adiù**

**P.D. Faltas ortograficas pues la verdad nose ni que decir.**


	5. Cap 5

Ya volvi, espero y este cap les guste…………………

**UN SECRETO REVELADO Y UN PEQUEÑO**

Sintió aquella mirada fría que había visto en el hospital y por alguna extraña razón miro a la chica a su lado, ella estaba seria a mas no poder una actitud extraña para un guardián, cuando se percato de que la chica estaba concentrada en el mismo sujeto de ojos color lila que había entrado a su habitación, este ser se dirigía a ellos con una velocidad indescriptible a la mirada humana, tal vez por miedo cerro sus hermosos ojos azules al pensar que aquel sujeto lo atacaria, pero no sucedió nada, abrió de pronto su mirada solo para encontrar a la chica de cabellos castaños abofeteando al sujeto, valla que era rápida, o al menos eso es lo que le pareció, el tipo salio, como decirlo disparado para uno de los lados, mientras ella suspiraba con alivio...

Por Dios pensé que nos iba a ser algo, la verdad que tenia muchas ganas de abofetearlo, desde aquel día, en el tú ..- callo sabia de antemano que al peliazul no le gustaba hablar de su pasado ya que esto le causaba mucha tristeza

En el que yo luche contra él; no te preocupes ya no me causa tanto dolor como antes, la verdad es que ya no tengo muchos recuerdos de aquello - sonrió aunque sus ojos demostraban su verdadero sentimiento

Quienes se creen ustedes que son para desafiarme a MI, ya verán que esta me las cobrare en este mismo instante, te lo advertí Andel y la verdad ahora se acaba de declarar la guerra - dijo el chico limpiando su ropa mientras se ponía de pie y volteaba hacia la dirección de donde había provenido, en un rápido movimiento se encontró frente a el bicolor, el cual por alguna extraña razón no se podía mover, de entre sus ropas saco una daga y estuvo a punto de matarlo de no ser por que un campo de luz apareció frente a sus ojos lastimándolo...

No sabia que era lo que estaba ocurriendo pero cuando se fijo bien en las palabras del chico noto que a lo que se refería era a el bicolor, noto entonces la presencia de este y solo pudo ver cuando aquel sujeto lo iba atacar, cerro sus ojos y de inmediato se posesiono delante de Kai y con su energía trato de calmar al sujeto, lo logro pero esto traería consecuencias; una volvería a recaer de eso no había duda, dios Amiel lo regañaría a por exponerse así y tres tal vez Kai se de cuenta de quien es él en realidad...

Rayos niño aun eres fuerte, esta vez tal vez mi debilidad ha hecho que me venzas pero para la próxima acabare con tigo y con la chica que te defendió, incluyéndolo a él - desapareció como un truco de magia barata

Tyson a un estaba emanando esa hermosa luz que daba un deje de paz y armonía, estaba inconsciente mientras Kai lo sostenía en brazos, él y el neko estaban confundidos, que había pasado ahí y ese sujeto quien era y por que lo ataco específicamente a él, fue entonces que vio a la joven que unos momentos atrás acompañaba a Tyson...

Aun no despertara, no te preocupes esta bien solo esta agotado, nada malo le pasara te lo prometo - sonrió tan calidamente que Kai no dijo palabra alguna

Porqué ese sujeto ataco a Tyson? - pregunto curioso el chino - y también a Kai?

Por que solo quiere acabar con ellos dos, uno por venganza y el otro es utilizado como señuelo, es una lucha interminable para el pobre de Andel - decía mientras ponía una de sus manos en la cabeza del chico tormenta para así pasarle energía a todo su ser

Andel?; perdóname pero este chico se llama Tyson no Andel - dijo el chico bicolor un serio

Te equivocas mi querido Kai, el joven entre tus brazos no se llama Tyson, talvez solo en esta vida terrestre que lleva pero en la vida inmortal que el posee se llama Andel - dijo seria mientras miraba como Tyson comenzaba a despertar

Que paso-decía mientras agarraba su cabeza dolorienta - a donde se fue Devidmush? - se puso de pie sin notar que se había zafado de los brazos de aquel que lo hacia suspirar

Andel por Dios no debes de levantarte, aun estas débil – decía la pelicataña en forma de regaño mientras lo sostenía

Estoy bien Amiel, no debes preocuparte, solo espero y esto no se complique – dijo mientras su cara se ponía seria pero el dolor lo invadió de nuevo, esta vez sentía que su cabeza le estallaría – ah! – grito de dolor haciendo que los allí presentes se preocuparan mas

TYSON! – grito desesperado el bicolor mientras se ponía de pie para sostener al chico

Recuéstalo es necesario calmarlo para que entre en un sueño profundo – dijo la chica mientras el bicolor le hacia caso al parecer ella sabia muy bien lo que hacia

Andel por Dios te dije que no te expusieras así esto te causara muchos problemas "_Espero y la energía no se salga de mi control_" – cerro sus ojos por completo mientras ponía una de sus manos en el pecho del chico, una luz mas fuerte que la antes vista invadió el lugar, trasportando a los cuatro personajes a otro sitio uno en el cual había flores de colores y un cielo azul y hermoso

En donde estamos? Pregunto el neko mientras admiraba la belleza del paisaje – este lugar es muy bonito y transmite mucha paz

"_Es cieto este lugar es muy diferente a donde estábamos, lo que dice Rei tiene un poco de sentido pero Qué lugar es este, un momento y Tyson qué paso con él? – _miro a todas las direcciones y diviso a la chica a unos centímetros detrás de él, miro como ella se ponía de pie, pero lo segundo que vio lo sorprendió mucho…

/ En casa de la familia Kynomiya/

Solo dime como? No es posible y tú no lo pudieras detener – decía muy molesto un chico de cabellos azules a su novio

COMO QUIERES QUE TE LO EXPLIQUE, TE HE REPETIDO OCHO VECES CON ESTA QUE TYSON SALIO CORRIENDO DEL HOSPITAL, MI SORPRESA NO ME PERMITIO REACCIONAR HASTA QUE ENTENDI BIEN LO QUE ME DIJO – contesto el otro alzando por primera vez en su relación con Hitoshi la voz

Esta bien – tosió – esto no es para que me grites de esa manera ahora solo hay que pensar en que el tonto de Hiwatari encuentre a mi hermano – decía mientras abrazaba a Broklyn para calmarlo – ahora me perdonas es que tu sabes como me desespero – sonrió con ternura

NO, no pienso perdonarte me molesta que a veces actúes de esa manera – dijo empujándolo mientras se retiraba del lugar

/ En la misma casa solo que en la sala/

Alguien podría explicarme que fue eso que ocurrió allí arriba – decía Hillari después de escuchar lo reclamos y la ver la salida frívola de Broklyn

Pues creo que Hitoshi esta vez canso a el pobre de Broklyn, haciendo que este llegara al límite de su paciencia – dijo el abuelo mientras tomaba un poco de té

Ya veo – contesto la chica mientras se ponía seria

Ellos dos siempre son así? – pregunto con curiosidad la chica bicolor

No siempre, en la mayoría de las veces son solo puro amor – suspiro el rubio – pero en esta ocasión creo que el amor fue olvidado – dijo mientras veía la puerta por la cual salio el pelirrojo

Entiendo, al parecer esto terminara en una reconciliación cierto? – interrogo la chica

Si, veras en unos instantes Hitoshi bajara diciendo "Regreso en seguida" y saldrá en busaca de Broklyn para disculparse – contesto la otra chica

Y así fue Hitoshi bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo mientras que todos los presentes se limitaban a tomar su té; y como lo había predecido la pelicastaña solo se limito a decir un "regreso en seguida" mientras se retiraba…

Vez a pesar de ser muy gruñón se preocupa por su relación – supiro la pelicastaña – eso es amarse muy enserio, como me gustaría que alguien me amara de esa forma – dijo volviendo a tomar su ya conocido vaso de té – y a ti Maxi te gustaría que alguien te amara así - dijo haciendo que el rubio solo se ahogara en su bebida

Creo que la respuesta fue afirmativa – contesto Kaiya mientras ella y Hillari se comenzaban a reír del pobre rubio el cual estaba mas rojo que un tomate

Ya hablando en serio, dime Maxi, hay alguien especial en tu vida? – dijo Hillari mientras le guiñaba un ojo

Es…este sabes Hillari la verdad si pero no preguntes quien es por que no te diré – contesto sonrojado a mas no poder

Es el chino que estaba en el hospital con nosotros verdad joven Max – dijo la chica bicolor haciendo sonrojara mas al chico

Creo que diste en el punto Kaiya, puedo llamarte así o te molesta? – dijo la chica frente a ella

Claro que no, sabes es la primera vez en mi vida que no me dirían señorita Hiwatari – y comenzaron a reír fue entonces que entendió el por que su hermano a pesar de todo aun seguía en compañía de aquellos a los cuales le decía amigos

/Volviendo con los otros cuatro personajes/

La sorpresa fue mayor al notar que un pequeño niño de unos escaso cuatro años estaba en brazos de la joven, dormia placidamente al parecer, pero la pregunta era quien era ese niño, acaso talvez Tyson; la chica se acerco a donde se encontraba el chico bicolor, el cual solo seguia sumido en su pensamiento aun no desifraba quien era ese niño aunque al verlo mas de cerca su sorpresa fue mayor, ella solo miraba con ternura a la pequeña personita que estaba durmiendo placidamente entre sus brazos ...

Creo que sera necesario llevarlo a su casa, o al despertar se espantara mucho - sonrio al bicolor que aun estaba atonito

E..l..el es Tyson - tartamudeo - por que esta tan pequeño; que le paso - decia desesperado

No te preocupes, es solo que mi energia se sobrepaso y creo que por equivocacion hice mas pequeño a Tyson - dijo sonriendo la chica mientras volteaba a ver al pequeño- ahora debemos llevarlo a su casa es necesario que todos los que conocen a Andel sepan la verdad - dijo lo seria

Espera un momento - hablo el neko - quieres decirnos Que ese niño es Tyson y que tu con algun poder magico lo encogiste, otra cosa donde estamos? - hablaba con duda

Esta bien se los explicare, les contare la historia de Tyson mientras volvemos a su casa, ah y este lugar se llama el "Jardin de los Angeles" aqui es donde los guardianes bienen a pasar su tiempo cuando no son enviados a misiones - sonrio - bueno ahora que he contestado una de tus dudas empezare por relatarte una historia de hace mas de mil años - mientras comenzaba a caminar seguida por los dos chicos que aun estaban asombrados- veran la historia comienza asi...

"Flash Back"

Por que? quiero decir esto es tan cruel, ellos no tienen piedad alguna de ellos - decia el chico de ojos Azul tormenta mientras miraba como los demonios atacaban a las personas

Por eso estamos aqui Andel, para que ellos sean condenados por sus pecados, y sean devueltos al lugar de donde probinieron -contesto otro chico de ojos miel y cabellos blancos - Bueno mas vale que te prepares es hora de comenzar la batalla - dijo dirigiendo su vista a los demonios que alli estaban

La batalla duro mucho tiempo en que los ángeles y demonios caian a concecuencia de la pelea, pero en los que aun quedaban en pie habian un angel y un demonio; el angel era de la segunda escala lo que queria deir que era uno de los mejores, aquel demonio se avalanzo ensima del angel golpeandolo fuertemente con una espada que en el trancurso fue detenida por otra, la lucha comenzo los demas demonios ya habian regresado a su lugar de origen llevados por los otros angeles, las horas pasaron y ambos contricantes estaban cansados aquel angel de hermosos ojos azules estaba lastimado pero aun asi no se daba por vencido, el sabia que tenia una mision y que debia cumplirla aunque el muriera en el intento, fue entonces que en ultimo intento reunio toda su energia espiritual (n/a no pregunten de donde salio eso ok) y logro encerrar al demonio en le centro de la tierra

peropara el eseesfuerzofue demasiado grande, lo dejo debil lo cualpreocupo a los guardianes, el angel de hermosos cabellos blancos lo tomo entre sus brazos, solo escucho en el ultimo susurro del ojos azul tormenta en el cual le decia que "Devidmush ya no atacaria de nuevo", y cerro sus hermosos ojos dejandose llevar por un hermoso sueño, los angeles que aun quedaban en pie decidieron volver al cielo para poderse recuperar, la batalla ya habia acabado, los demonios no volverian a hacerle daño a los humanos, mientras ellos los protegieran, cuando estubieron en el cielo llevaron a Andel en presencia de Dios, el cual estaba muy preocupado ya que el desde que se durmio no despertaba, entonces hubo una reunion en la cual se decidiria el destino de Andel; una eternidad paso para los humanos que olvidaron todo lo ocurrido, pero en aquel inmenso paraiso solo fueron unos pequeños segundos; la decision estaba tomada Andel seria enviado a la tierra y obtendria un cuerpo humano, asi podria olvidar lo sucedido; pero aun habia algo que le impedia al angel dejar su vida de inmortal, estaba enamorado de un ser de la divinidad otro angel como el, solo que su amor no se podia realizar ya que para ellos aquel sentimiento estaba prohibido, mientras se ponian de acuerdo en la vida mortal de Andel un angel de suma belleza escuchaba con mucha triteza, estaba deicho el chico naceria y olvidaria todo, lo enviaron a la vida mortal poniendo su alma en el vientre de una mujer humana, la cual en su pasado tambien habia sido un angel, nadie sabe que paso con aquel ser que amaba a Andel solo se dice que algun dia estaran juntos de nuevo...

" Fin Flahs back"

Y esa es la parte de la historia que yo recuerdo - decia la pelicastaño mientras se paraba frente a la casa de los Kinomiya

Ya veo, pero explicanos algo, como es posible que él solo haya podido encerrar a un demonio - contesto curioso el chino

Sabes el poder no es lo que hace al hombre, sino su valentia y esfuerzo, quiero decir la firme decision de querer acabar con el demonio hizo que Andel se hiciera mas fuerte - contesto parandose frente a la puerta de la casa

Y el sujeto que nos ataco quien era? - pregunto con sui fria voz el ruso

El es devidmush, quien por desgracia fue liberado, por uno de sus seguidores - contesto mientras hacia un ademan para tocar la puerta - estan listos? - pregunto volteandolos a ver a lo cual ellos asintieron - muy bien aqui vamos - toco - no te preocupes Kai despues te explicare todo - dijo mirandolo de reojo

/ Dentro de la casa/

Ire a ver quien es - dijo el rubio poniendose de pie

Abrio la puerta con delicadesa cuando vio a una chica muy tierna y linda frente a él, sintio entonces una paz enorme pero la curiosidad es algo nato en los humanos

Este..busaca a laguien en especial- dijo con mucha amabilida

No te preocupes Max ella viene con nosotros - contesto el neko haciendo que el rubio lo volteace a ver

Rei?; donde esta Tyson? - pregunto el rubio al notar que Kai tambien estaba ahi preocupandose

No te preocupes Max el esta aqui - dijo la chica señalando al pequeño en sus brazos que comenzaba a despertar

Espere, quiere decirme que este niño es Tyson - pregunto arqueando una ceja

Si asi es, vera creo que sera mejor que se lo explique adentro, ya que Tyson se despertara con hambre debe alimentarse bien - contesto con una sonrisa la chica mientras comenzaba a entrar a la casa dejando a un max muy atonito por lo antes dicho

Alguien me puede explicar - dijo el rubio mientras veia pasar a la chica con el bebe en sus brazos

Ya la oistes te explicara adentro - contesto friamente Kai entrando a la casa seguido por Rei

Estaban todos reunidos en el comedor aun no entendian nada a pesar de que la explicacion fue clara y breve...

Entonces quieres decir que Tyson ahora es un niño - comento Hillary

Asi es; pero eso no importa el sigue siendo Tyson aunque sus recuerdos, veran esos recuerdos el aun no los conoce por que no los haa vivido, lo siento creo que esto fue mi culpa, perdonenme por favor - comento la pelicastaño mientras bajaba su cabeza

No te preocupes Amiel, considera que yo debi relatarle esto a los muchachos hace ya mucho tiempo - comento el anciano mientras tomaba un poco de tè - ahora lo importante es que Tyson lleve una vida tranquila- observo al niño que jugaba cerca de el estanque de la casa

"Espero solo que el sujeto que nos ataco no se quiera aprovechar de la situacion" - Penso el bicolor mientras el tambien observaba al menor que sonreia sin despreocupaciones, fue entonces que se percato de que el chico tambien lo miraba haciendo que de paso se sonrojara sin que nadie se diese cuenta

Aun era poequeño pero se podia percatar de lo que pasaba a su alrededor y sentia una fuerte atraccion hacia el chico que tenia enfrente, pero para el que era pequeño solo era un cariño talvez como el de su hermano mayor, y ahora que lo pensaba donde estaba su hermano mayor? cambio su expresion a una de duda hacia ya tiempo que no lo veia, camenzo a caminar hacia la casa entrando en ella, miro detenidamente al viejo que estaba en la mesita junto con los jovenes alli presentes, quienes eran ellos y npor que se le hacioan tan familiares?; siguio con su mirada buscando algo que parecia perderse y alejarse cada vez mas cuando miro aquel sujeto en frente suyo sus ojos lilas resaltaban y su vestimenta negra hacia un contraste con su cabello blanco de un movimiento a otro se valanzo sobre el pequeño y...

continuara...

No es por ser mala es que a mi me gusta dejar a las personas como decirlo; con la duda, bueno agradesco a ...

Nancy Hiwatari 17 ...Gracias por seguir aki...

Yumi Asuki...Espero y esto no te valla a angustiar mas...

Bueno un beso y se cuidan nos vemos en la proxima...


	6. EXTRAÑO

Se preguntaran, lo se el por que del titulo, pero la verdad hasta para i es extraño, ya hace mucho que lo comence hacer y por motivos importantes lo deje a medias espero y este cap les agrade………….

En el cap anterior quedo así:

_Miro aquel sujeto en frente suyo sus ojos lilas resaltaban y su vestimenta negra hacia un contraste con su cabello blanco de un movimiento a otro se abalanzo sobre el pequeño y..._

**EXTRAÑO**

Su pequeño pero asustado rostro noto la fuerza con la que aquel ser se abalanzó sobre él, más al cerrar sus ojos de su pequeña frentecita salio una especie de campo de energía protegiéndolo e incrustando aquel sujeto en la pared de la casa, para después caer sentado al sentir sus piernas desfallecer, el estruendo se escucho hasta donde se encontraban los demás quienes fueron a ver el por que de este…

Tyson- se escucho la voz de la chica acercándose a socorrerlo – estas bien que te paso – le dijo mirando el rostro aun aturdido del inocente

Valla, valla pero miren nada mas, ahora eres la niñera Amiel – sonrió con cinismo aquel sujeto

Déjalo en paz es un niño, tu no tienes derecho atacarlo y lo sabes – respondió la chica mientras se levantaba del suelo con el pequeño en brazos – este lugar es sagrado por lo tanto te iras de aquí – dijo mientras abrazaba mas fuerte al niño entonces recito las siguientes palabras

"_Tu ser de la oscuridad, retirarte de este lugar, sagrado para ti, sagrado para mi, que tus pies se comiencen a quemar con este suelo tan calido, que tu mal se siegue con este amor tan puro, que tu mismo caigas en la derrota de un ser superior, DIOS"_

Que crees no funciono – sonrió con malicia mientras se acercaba a la joven que aun sostenía al pequeño en los brazos

Tú sabes bien que si – dijo ella al ver la luz que se formaba en los pies del demonio – espero y a donde sea que vallas no te vuelva a ver – contesto fría pero decididamente – adiós Devidmush

Me la pagaras Amiel, tu y ese ahora pequeño mocoso llamado Andel me volverán a ver – y sin mas fue tragado por la luz blanca que salía debajo de sus pies

Los demás presentes solo se quedaron mudos, aunque sabían la historia aun no muy bien captaban lo que estaba pasando…

Tome abuelo, creo que a Tyson le apetece un baño verdad, un baño y una siesta – le sonrió al pequeño, cuando la puerta se abrió dejando ver a Hitoshi y Brooklyn

Hola ya regresamos, y ese niño? – Comento Brooklyn mientras se acercaba a Tyson – esta tan lindo y me recuerda a Tyson – comento mientras lo quitaba de los brazos de Amiel para cargarlo él – ahora que lo recuerdo encontraron a Ty-chan – dijo mientras observaba los azulados ojos del pequeño

Si es el pequeño que ahora esta entre tus brazos – dijo sin medir las consecuencias el anciano de la casa

Es una broma verdad – contesto Hitoshi que solo se limito a observar de reojo al niño – la verdad, quiero la verdad donde se metió Tyson – dijo pero un pequeño estornudo interrumpió la discusión

Lo siento abuelito – dijo con su mirada dulce el inocente – quienes son ellos y por que este señol plegunta por mi - comento el pequeño ( ahora se hace le checho aja – Sak por..un momento a que hora entraste a mi habitación y no es checho es el lenguaje de trapo, ahora si me haces el favor salte de mi habitación – no may ta bueno esto - uu)

Ese no es un señor, es tu hermanito Hitoshi, y estaba muy preocupado por que no te encontraba – respondió Amiel de forma tierna

Un momento, él no es mi hermano o si – interrogo a la mujer que se le hacía tan familiar – Tu aquí – dijo mientras la señalaba – ya veo y ahora que paso – comento mientras se rascaba la cabeza

Después te comento ahora si me permiten iré a darle un baño a Ty-chan – sonrío mientras cargaba a Tyson separándolo de Brooklyn que sin decir nada solo se quedo observando a la mujer tan conocida para su amado

Ven Brooklyn en la cocina te cuento – y sin mas Hitoshi se llevo al pelirrojo arrastrándolo

Yo creo que igual me voy a mi casa, papá debe de preguntarse donde ando, es que se me olvido informarle en donde estaría, aun que creo que se hizo una idea – sonrió el rubio – hasta luego que pasen una buena tarde – y comenzó a caminara a la salida

Max espera yo me voy con tigo, el señor Dikenson dijo que quería informarme algo – dijo el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a él rubio – espero y pasen buenas tardes cuiden a el pequeño – dijo sonriendo mientras se acercaba al rubio que estaba en la puerta

Ambos jóvenes desaparecieron detrás de la puerta, cada uno con una simple pero tierna y a la vez amada sonrisa en su rostro, tratando de descifrar cuanto se amaban en silencio…

Mientras tanto en la casa ahora solo quedaban cuatro personas de las cuales dos de ellas se reían por lo bajo, las dos jovencitas sabían a la perfección lo que ocurrió a excepción del abuelo, el bicolor se hacía sus preguntas pero no decía nada…

Oye Kaiya te gustaría conocer mas la ciudad y así conocernos mas la verdad es que me caes muy bien – dijo Hillari con entusiasmo mientras las miradas de complicidad se hacían relevantes

Por supuesto, además hay muchos lugares que deseo visitar – comento mientras caminaba junto a la pelicastaña a la puerta – así Kai llegare tarde a casa adiós – y sin mas ambas jovencitas desaparecieron mientras planeaban como hacer que los enamorados se juntarán

Bueno hijo yo también me retiro te quedas en tu casa, creo que hoy fue un día muy ajetreado - dijo el anciano retirándose dejando a Kai al pie de las escaleras

"Esto es mas que un día ajetreado, tantas cosas me confunden pero en cierta forma me gusta saber la verdad"-pensó mientras miraba a la parte de arriba

/En otra parte de la ciudad/

Pero miren nada mas, si es el señor yo puedo solo ahora soy invencible – se escucho el sarcasmo de una chica

Deja de molestar, ahora lo protege esa, pero ya veras lot él será mío por las buenas o por las malas – dijo el de ojos lilas

Si, si como digas pero por lo pronto regresemos que tengo muchas cosas que hacer – dijo desplegando sus enormes alas negras, seguida del sujeto

/En la habitación de Tyson/

Por Dios ahora que te pongo, eres tan pequeño – decía la chica – bueno como sea te veras bien con lo que sea, es hora de dormir………

La noche hubiera sido la mas hermosa de todas pero la verdad era otra, Tyson había tomado una siesta, ese no era el problema sino que no se quisiera dormir, aparte de que el abuelo había tenido que buscar la ropa de cuando era pequeño, un pequeño niño corría por toda la casa mientras su hermano y el novio de este lo seguían para dormirlo, pero el sin mas no se dejaba, la chica que antes se había ofrecido ayudar no lo hacía, no por ella no quisiera sino por que Hitoshi dijo definitivamente un NO…

No te va hacer caso si le estas gritando – comento el abuelo mientras tomaba un sorbo de su té

Ni le diga se lo merece por terco – comento la chica sonriendo – en cinco segundos se le pierde 5..4…3…2…1 ya ahora Hitoshi va a gritar

Tyson! Donde te metiste ven, tu hermano tiene un dulce – se escucho con desesperación en la casa

Mientras tanto en la terraza de esta estaba un chico bicolor contemplando la luna llena que iluminaba el patio, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien a su lado, se giro para verlo y era Tyson con su cara de incredulidad mirando hacía la luna, después lo volteo a ver a él y le sonrió…

Hitoshi te esta buscando haya abajo, como te subiste? - dijo calmadamente para no asustar al niño

VOLANDO! – dijo este entusiasmado – y tu como te subiste aquí, volando también – dijo mientras caminaba a donde Kai se encontraba (eso rimo)

No, yo no puedo tu si – dijo esta mientras lo abrazaba – como lo haces? – dijo en un suspiro

Con mis alas – contesto este mientras se acomodaba en le regazo del mayor y se comenzaba acomodar para dormir – Me voy a mimir – dijo y sin mas cerro sus ojos mientras los rayos de la luz de luna daban en su rostro

Aun pequeño eres muy lindo – comento Kai - Te amo Tyson – dijo observándolo…

Continuara………………………………..

Ok, ok ya se me odian pero la verdad no sabía si les iba agradar así que solo eso puse, no les prometo que es bueno pero algo es algo ( a que tacaña), no ya enserio salio tiernon, en la próxima , si va a ver próxima, se verán mas cosas, espero y este cap sea de su agrado………Un besote hasta la próxima……..

PD: SAK manda saludos………………

Gracias a:

Nancy- Hiwatari 17 y a Jizel ishihara Hidaka ………

Solo por ustedes………………………….


End file.
